Dracos Daughter
by peppermint-candy
Summary: well.....kind of, weird..hard to follow. R/R


Snape walked swiftly to the front of the class, glaring at every pupil.  
  
"Potter! Stop writing notes in class!" he yelled, sending a shiver down the student's spines. A young boy, aged about 11, looked up. "Who is it to?" he asked, ripping the note and stuffing it in the already full bin.  
  
"B-Ben and J-Jared." Whispered the frightened boy. At the mention of their names, two red heads looked up. Snape glared at them.  
  
"Anyway, on with the lesson. Today, to help me with potions, will be Mr. Malfoy" everyone gasped, and lots of girls started brushing their hair. One girl, not making a fuss, got up and walked toward Snape.  
  
"Why." She whispered. She stared at him with her radiant, intelligent blue eyes.  
  
"I can't help it Lydia. He's a potion legend and I asked him to help me out." He whispered back.  
  
"Thanks Severus. No really, thanks." She turned on her heal and walked out the door with her strawberry blonde hair following her. She walked toward the Slytherin common room, and whispered the password to the tapestry. "No need to be rude young Malfoy" said the knight in the tapestry. "Shut Up!" she said, looking around to make sure no-one had heard. She walked inside, only to see a sleek, greasy, blonde head. "What do you want" she said, glaring at him.  
  
"Only to see my daughter." He said, not turning to look at her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in potions?" she said, going up the curling stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Yes" he murmured, walking out of the common room. She came back down the stairs, with her broom.  
  
"Why is my family so dysfunctional?" she screamed, causing several windows to shake. She grabbed her broom (which she had dropped) and walked out. She walked into the Defense against the Dark Arts class room and looked at Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hello Lydia." He said. He wasn't very fond of young Malfoy, with her smart mouth. Oh, and the fact that her father was his arch nemesis. "Shouldn't you be in potions?"  
  
"Oh, so it was you who took my schedule."  
  
"Hilarious Lydia. Always was the little comedian."  
  
"Have you got my letter?" she asked. Every month she received a letter from her mother Ginny Weasley. Lydia didn't have an owl, so Ginny sent it to Ron. "Well, Have you?" she said, glaring at him.  
  
"You won't like what your going to read, Liddy." He sighed handing her the letter. "And why do you have your broom?" "Going for a quick fly." She said, snatching the letter. She was walking out of the class room. She opened the letter and a waft of lavender came out. She took out the lilac paper and read it.  
  
My Darling Lydia,  
  
How is school? I hope your well. We certainly are. It's very cold here, and we are hoping that you will come home for our..  
  
"She's getting Married?!" screamed Lydia, causing several windows to brake. She fell down on the soft grassy plains near herbolgy. Two hours later, Mister Hooch found the fainted girl, and took her to the hospital wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mista' Malfoy! Mista' Malfoy!" a young girl came running into the potions class. "I fink you betta' get to da Hospital wing, Aye!"  
  
"Lydia" he whispered. He walked out of the classroom, and straight toward the ever familiar hospital wing. He sat down near her bed and held her hand. He sat thinking for a moment, then said to the nurse,  
  
"I can't stay, I must get back to the ministry. Get her uncle."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mista' Weasley! Mista' Weasley! Yelled the young girl, her face now bright red.  
  
"Hello Jessica, how may I help you?"  
  
"I fink you betta' get to da Hospital wing!" His eyes filled with worry, as he set of toward the hospital wing.  
  
"I knew she wouldn't like it. She always hated Harry"  
  
"A bit of her father showing huh?" asked a familiar voice. Ron looked up, to see a bushy brown haired, brown eyed lady. "Malfoy never did drop that grudge"  
  
"Hermione. It's great to see you again!" he said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I've just came to take Lydia home. I'm going by that way anyhow."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it." This carried on for awhile, ending in a fight of who would take Lydia home. Ron finally picked the limp girl up in his arms grabbed a bunch of floo powder and jumped into the fire place.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron?" said Ginny, coming out of the kitchen. "Oh my God! Lydia! Harry, come here now!" she screamed, and had to sit down. "Oh my god, oh my god" she muttered. "Ginny, dear you called?" Harry came round a corner covered in soot. "Ron!" he yelled, then noticed the girl in his arms. "Lydia." He murmured. "well, come help me get her into bed." Harry and Ron climbed the stairs, and when they were far enough for Ginny to not hear them harry said:  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The letter. She read the letter"  
  
"Is that all?" Said Harry, shaking his head.  
  
"Basically." Said Ron, sighing. They placed her under her patchwork cover and went back down stairs. "God Ginny. You're lucky she wasn't awake!" said Ron, rushing over to his sister.  
  
"Yeah a boy" she whispered, looking over at Harry.  
  
"Ewww.." Said Ron, making a face (which would include his tongue poking out) they sat down and had some tea, while talking over the latest muggle celebrity, Josie Jones. "Well, I better leave, I got a class." Said Ron, getting up. "Thanks for bringing Lydia back. And if you see her father tell him I am not pleased" Ginny said, bitterly. "Will do, Virginia." Ron walked towards the fire place. Grabbed some floo powder and with in a blink of an eye, was gone. They diden't speak, but Harry knew Ginny was not happy.  
  
"Um, Gin?" Said Harry, noticing tear stains on her face. "Yeah?" she said, and when she looked up harry could see tears on her face. "Whats the matter?" he asked, holding her.  
  
"Just Draco. I wished he'd care. He doesn't care about Liddy. He doesn't care that his only daughter is growing up with out him. All he can think of is his stupid Job."  
  
"Ginny. Don't worry. Lydia is yours and Draco's, but I'll take care of her." 


End file.
